Little Things
by Thursday-26
Summary: Just a short, fluffy fic based off the song "Little Things" by One Direction and a post on tumblr. Established relationship HiccupxJack Hijack. Rated M for some sexual content.


**Well, this is super fluffy and cute and totally not what I normally do, so I hope you like it :)**

**I don't own anything! All characters belong to their respective owners, yada yada yada. Enjoy. **

The morning sun drifted into the room lazily, making our small room glow warmly. I smile at your sleeping face, running my hand down your arm until I lace our fingers together. It doesn't surprise me that they fit together like the pieces of a puzzle. You continue to sleep beside me, but you squeeze my hand, a content smile stretching across your face. I can't help but return the smile, taking in the freckles dotting your cheeks; my mind tries to uselessly count them and I move closer to you until I can press lazy kisses onto your nose. Then your cheeks. Then the corner of your mouth. Your pretty green eyes flutter open, focusing on me and easily outshining the beautiful morning sun with the light in your eyes.

My other hand moves up to your brown hair, running my fingers through those soft strands. You lean towards the touch, a gentle, crooked, smile gracing your lips. The corners of your eyes crinkle slightly and I love it, those soft folds, even though I know you don't like them. You unlock our fingers, putting your hand on my cheek. My own hand grazes over your stomach, which flutters under my touch, and you discreetly flinch away from the touch, a slight flush on your face. I don't give up, but I move my hand to your waist, caressing over the soft, freckled skin, to your lower back, my fingers bumping into the dimples at the bottom of your back.

My fingers can't help but massage those slight indents, and you move away from the touch again, but this time coming in closer to my body. I kiss your lips lightly, barely grazing the skin, unrushed. You don't push for more, savoring the light taste. My hand settles on your naked hip and moves down until it reaches the middle of your soft thigh. You let my touch linger. You let my fingers massage the lean muscle and pull it over my hip.

I know you hate your thighs and your stomach, saying you stomach is too skinny because when you stretch a certain way it doesn't take much to see your ribs, and your thighs aren't strong enough and I can't help but chuckle because I know different. These things, your hands, your eyes, your crinkles, dimples, stomach and thighs make me go crazy about you. I know I love you and all these little things.

I slowly coax our kiss deeper, our tongues gliding together. By now, both your hands are twisted in my hair, holding me against you. I can taste the tea you had before bed on your tongue. It makes my heart flutter. It's a taste that only you can give me. I'm reminded of our midnight chat, where you slurred our words, still asleep, and tried your best to respond to my voice until you fell asleep against my chest. They never make sense, but it's so cute. I hold these secret talks close to my heart.

You're squirming against my body, trying to get more friction. You can't help that beautiful moan that breaks free from your throat. I know you hate that noise when you bite your lips harshly, as if in punishment for it letting that noise go. My mouth drops on your lips, begging your teeth to release that soft lip. I roll us over, so I'm leaning over you, in between your thighs.

You arch up against me, making us both moan. I pull back to look at you. Your brown hair is thrown about the pillow, like a soft halo; your green eyes are half-lidded, watching me nervously; your lips are swollen and shiny, tempting without even trying; your chest flutters cutely, waiting for me to move; your erection lays on your flat stomach, red at the tip; and your thighs tremble slightly around my waist, excited. I can't help but stroke your cheek softly, my breath catching as you lean into my palm and kiss it tenderly.

"You're perfect," I mumbled absently, not even realizing I spoke right away. You smile and twine your arms around my neck, pulling me back into a gentle kiss. I smile against your lips, thinking about how much I love you. You don't like your voice, but I can't get enough of it. I break away from our kiss, but only a breath away. "I love you," I whispered, this time meaning to say it.

It made another sparkle appear in your eye, taking my breath away. "I love you too," you whispered lovingly, caressing the side of my neck gently. I pushed our lips together again, this time deepening it right away. Our tongues danced together lazily, those cute moans slipping out from your throat again, while my hands grazed down your body until your hips.

You squirmed, thrusting into my hands. I moved my right hand over your erection, pumping it slowly. The noise that escaped your mouth made my head spin, causing me to fumble out a few strokes. You whined, gripping the strands of my hair tighter. Moved my hips down, gripping our erections in one hand. I thrusted without thinking, moaning deeply at the pleasure.

I gripped moved my free hand to grab one of your hands, locking them back into place beside your head. Your hips thrusted in counter time with my strokes, increasing the pleasure and the noises that escaped from our sealed mouths.

It became too hard for me to breath, so I pulled away, breathing heavily against your neck. You groaned, tightening the grip on my hair. I licked and sucked at the skin on your neck, surely leaving bruises that were too high to be covered by a collar. Suddenly, you tensed then arched, keening through an orgasm, spilling over my hand and your stomach. I couldn't help but add to the mess with a groan.

We sat, panting for a moment, trying to catch our breath. I rolled onto my side, pulling you into my embrace, wiping my hand off on the sheets behind you. You rested your head on my arm, sighing contently with a smile on your face. I couldn't resist tracing over the crinkles in the corners of your eyes, then moving to blindly connect your freckles together. You grabbed onto my wrist, stopping my hand's movements then kissed my palm. "I love you, Jack."

I smiled happily, pressing a kiss to your forehead. "I love you too, Hiccup." I ran a hand over your side lazily, soothing you into sleep again. "And all your little things," I added with another kiss to his forehead, slowly falling asleep again.

**see? Fluffy. I hoped you liked it. Review and favourite to your hearts content :) I wrote this on hour 38 of being awake when I was browsing tumblr and I could not help myself. The words just flowed. This is the post: post/53562230095/hijack-totally-hijack-cmon this is a pretty awesome blog too. **

**This is a completely different style than what I'm used to, so I do apologize for any inconsistencies in the story.**

**Thanks, **

**Thurs.**


End file.
